Words With Friends TMI Style!
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Your favorite TMI charactes play Words With Friends. Who knew such a innocent and fun game could into turn into a deadly game just because of one boy? This takes place after COG and Max is alive because he is cool. R&R DISCONTINUED.
1. The Shadowhunters Plot!

Words With Friends TMI Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters and I don't own Words With Friends.**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so I'm new at this…. **

***Jace's POV**

**Words With Clary Fray **

**Ginger played 2 hours ago. **

**Score : 201 - 156**

***Chat* **

Jace W.: Clary! How are you beating me 201 – 156!

Clary F.: Cause I'm great at this game!

Jace W.: At least I'm beating the bloodsucker…. Love you babe.

Clary F.: Love me so much that you'll resign? ;) 3

Jace W.: NO WAY!

**Words with Simon Lewis**

**Sexy played 7 hours ago**

**Score: 120-70**

***Chat***

Jace W.: You can't pull 'Sexy' off Lewis ;)

Simon L.: Shut up Wayland!

Simon L.: I mean Herondale

Simon L.: Ok what last name are you going by?

Jace W.: Wiggles :P

Simon L.: Just play a word Mr. wiggles

**Words with Magnus Bane**

**Bane played 5 seconds ago**

**Score: 132- 489**

***Chat* **

Jace W.: You took my freaking place! I wanted that Triple Word! How can you get 72 points!

Magnus B.: I'm a warlock baby!

Jace W.: Ur cheating! I knew it.

Magnus B.: Cuz I was born this way!

Jace W.: I'm resigning. Btw get Alec an Iphone/ IPod touch so I can beat him in this.

Magnus B.: I've tried but he doesn't wanna play

Jace W.: Boo Hoo! Idc! Just play a word its been 5 days!

**Scootaboo played 6 hours ago**

Jace W. : ok how did you get 340 points! Is that even a word!

Jace. : That's it im resigning.

**Magnus Bane wins the game!**

**Words With Isabelle Lightwood **

**Cooking was played 7 minutes**

**Score: 69-72**

***Chat* **

Isabelle L.: Dinners ready!

Jace W.: What'd you make?

Isabelle L.: My broccoli-chocolate-mac and cheese surprise! It's going to be good

Jace W.: Are you trying to kill us woman! Did I do something to you to make you hate me!

Isabelle L.: Yes! You ruined my new boots! There a designer pair and you got demon blood on them!

Jace W.: That was 3 weeks ago. Plus I can't go eat now. I gotta go to the mall and get Alec a Iphone so he can play WWF.

Isabelle L.: Sweet! Dinner can wait! Lets go.

Jace.: Ok.

**Jace Wayland played Eight 5 seconds ago. **

**Ok this was my first fan fic and I don't know if I should continue. I was bored and My mom tells me all the time "It's your turn on Words With Friends!". **

**-_- So review. I honestly don't care if you like it or not. I might make one more chapter then finish this because I don't think its that good. If you like it then thanks **

**- Sierra Paige **


	2. Alec gets Hoodwinked!

Words With Friends TMI Style

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI and words with friends and all that jazz. **

**A/N: I wanna thank my first reviewer Holly-Anne-Rivers so this chapter will be a bit longer. Jace and Isabelle get Alec a Ipod touch so he can play WWF but Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Simon play a little prank on him. Enjoy! BTW Alec has the lowest scores. **

**Alec's POV**

**Words With Simon Lewis**

**ORE played 37 minutes ago**

**Score 54-12**

***Chat***

Alec L.: Hi Simon….

Simon L.: oh hey Alec. You finally decided to play with us didn't you?

Alec L.: Yea but the game is confusing.

Simon L.: How?

Alec L.: Well Jace explained the rules to me. He said I have to stay away from the TW, DW, TL, and DL. And he said if I'm close to making a word near those letters then I'll lose. And I should just pass if I get near them.

Simon L.: ….

Alec L.: Hmm is something wrong?

Simon L.: ….

Alec L.: is your chat broken!

Simon L.: …

Alec L.: I'll get Magnus to fix this. Brb

**Simon L. resigned the game. **

**Alec Lightwood wins the game!**

Alec L.: What! Ok this is confusing. How did I win?

**Words With Magnus Bane**

**Seal played 26 minutes ago.**

**Score 78-17**

***Chat***

Alec L.: Hey Magnus we have a problem!

Magnus B.: What is it Alec?

Alec L.: Well Simon's Chat is broken because he kept responding with these dots. Then he resigned the game which made me win but I was losing. What's going on here!

Magnus B.: ….

Alec L.: By the Angel you too Magnus! What's going on? Listen I'll ask Izzy. Don't worry I'll fix this.

**Magnus Bane resigned the game. **

**Alec Lightwood wins the game!**

Alec L.: Not you too…. :'(

**Word With Isabelle Lightwood**

**Mutt played 47 minutes ago**

***Chat***

Alec L.: Izzy! Everyone's chat is broken! They keep responding with dots and then they resign the game and I win even if I'm losing! Izzy, I think some evil warlock has cast a spell on this game so it will break everyone's chat and make me win unfairly! What should we do?

Isabelle L.: ….. Wow… just wow Alec.

Alec L.: What? Did I do something?

Isabelle L.: Just play a word it's almost been an hour.

Alec L.: Not until this matter is resolved. I swear on the Angel I will solve this! Are you in or out?

Isabelle L.: …..

**Isabelle Lightwood resigns the game**

**Alec Lightwood wins the game!**

"_What should I do? I should probably ask Jace, but he might be under the spell too. Who else can I ask?"_

Alec scrolls down his list of games he has with people and sees Clary's name.

"_That's it! I'll ask Clary. She'll know what to do."_

**Words With Clary Fray **

**Cup played 16 minutes ago**

**Score: 45-9**

***Chat***

Alec L.: Clary! There a spell on this game. The chat is broken and the game keeps resigning and saying I'm winning even when I'm losing. Plus everyone is speaking with dots now! Please help me.

Clary F.: Alec. They are playing a prank on you. I got a text from Izzy and Jace saying they would do this to you. So stop freaking out they are doing this on purpose. Oh yea. Jace lied about the rules of the game. The TW, DW, TL, and DL are good. So stop acting stupid and play a WORD! You're a shadow hunter and you can't figure out the rules to a game so simple! You idiot! PLAY A WORD BEFORE I HEAD OVER TO THE INSTITUTE AND MAKE A MOVE FOR YOU!

Alec L.: Well someone is PMSing….

Clary F.: :O

**Clary Fray resigned the game**

**Alec Lightwood wins the game!**

**Words With Jace Wayland**

**Angel played 7 minutes ago**

**Score 87-15**

***Chat* **

Alec L.: I'm going to kill you! You made me freak out for nothing! And you lied to me about the game.

Jace W.: Who?

Alec L.: What?

Jace W.: Where?

Alec L.: Huh?

Jace W.: Why?

Alec L.: What?

Jace W.: Mental Smurf :D You've Just been Hoodwinked!

**Jace Wayland resigns the game.**

**Alec Lightwood wins the game!**

Alec L.: Every freaking time!

**A/N Oh wow. I loved how Alec thought the chat was broken and didn't know how to play the game. I made this up as I went. As my parents say "Just go with the flow." The Mental Smurf thing was a joke me and my friend Kitty do. And Clary was a bit mad wasn't she? And Alec was probably right about her PMSing xD. So Review? Thanks to those that read. My day was boring and I found out that my Ipod touch has no more space so I can't download anymore music, videos, photos, or apps. It's sad really :'( I'm going to make the next chapter in Clary's POV and I'll introduce Mai, Raphael, and Jordan/Kyle. Maybe even Luke using Jocelyn's Iphone to play. I'll try to get it up soon. I might go to the movies with my friend to see Twilight Breaking Dawn then go cheer at a basketball game tomorrow. So my day is busy but maybe I'll find some inspiration. Peace –Sierra Paige. A.K.A. Stemmo! :D**


	3. Twilight, Bets, and Matchmaking!

**Words With Friends TMI Style**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Ugh its 1:43 a.m. I'm tired but at least I don't have school. I decided to go ahead and make this chapter. I might upload it later on in the day though. This is going to be talking about random stuff I'm thinking about. I'm using a lot of Twilight stuff because I'm seeing the movie later on today. Enjoy! I'm introducing some new characters. **

**Clary's POV**

**Words With Max Lightwood**

**Cherry played 7 minutes ago **

**Score: 45-68**

***Chat* **

Max L.: Clary you're really good!

Clary F.: Max you can catch up easily. It's past midnight. Shouldn't you be going to bed?

Max L.: Don't treat me like a kid! Isnt it past YOUR bedtime? Huh? Is it? Is it? Is it?

Clary F.: Did you have espresso?

Max L.: I sure did! Hey Clary can you get me some manga tomorrow? The new Naruto chapter came out and I want to read it so badly. Pleaseeeeeeeeee?

Clary F.: Sorry Maxxy. Izzy wants me to go see the new Twilight movie with her. It's almost 2:00 am. So I'm going to bed. Goodnight

Max L.: Ok…. Night Clare-Bear.. :'(

_I feel bad. Maybe I should take him on Friday. Wait! That's a bad idea since it'll be Black Friday and the stores will be packed. Aww who cares! He needs to experience it._

Just as Clary was about to go to sleep Jace sent her a message on the chat. Clary wondered what he was doing up and checks the chat.

**Words With Jace Wayland**

**Sexy played 45 seconds ago**

**Score: 248-248**

***Chat* **

Jace W.: How did it get tied?

Clary F.: Because I'm that good. Anyway its late I'm going to bed.

Jace W.: Wait! Do you want to go on a date with me? Picnic? Central Park? With the sexiest man alive? Tomorrow?

Clary F.: Your not the sexiest man alive according to People magazine.

Jace W.: What! No that isn't true! I'm going to People magazine in the morning to ask why I wasn't in the poll. I'm Sexy and I know it!

Clary F.: You've been listening to that song again haven't you?

Jace W.: It describes me perfectly.

Clary F.: Fine…. If I win this game you have to go out in public and do the wiggle like LMFAO did in the "Sexy and I know it" music video. And I'll video tape it and post it on YouTube. Clear?

Jace W.: Got it babe…. Goodnight. Have fun with the Twilight movie. Love you 3

Clary F.: Love you too. Night.

**~Morning~**

Clary woke up and found that she had several new games from Jordan, Maia, and her mom?

**Words With Maia Roberts**

**Zig played 7 hours ago**

**Score: 19-0**

***Chat***

Maia R.: Hey Clary! Izzy invited me to see the new Twilight movie with you guys. She said we'll meet at the theater at 3:00 pm

Clary F.: Ok Maia. Izzy just begged me to go see it with her.

Maia R.: Oh please! You know you want to see it too :P Don't deny it.

Clary F.: Won't I be confused? I only saw the first movie. And yes I really want to see it.

Maia R.: No you won't. I'm only going to see Jacob. *sighs*

Clary F.: Um what about Jordan?

Maia R.: What about him?

Clary F.: Aren't y'all a couple?

Maia R.: I gtg…

"_Oh she is so lying! I'll ask Jordan about Maia then I'll pair the 2 up. Its Brilliant." _

**Words With Jordan Kyle**

**Sky played 5 hours ago**

**Score: 8-0**

***Chat***

Clary F.: Hey can you come to the new Twilight movie with us? Izzy told me to invite you.

Jordan K.: Uh, sure….. Wait isn't that movie about sparkling vampires and a werewolf taking his shirt off half the time and they are both in love with a human? The Clave would be furious if that was happening.

Clary F.: It's not real…. It's just a movie…. Come see it with us!

Jordan K.: Oh fine. What time?

Clary F.: 3:00 pm

Jordan K.: ok….

Clary F.: AND no matter what you have to stay through the whole entire movie.

**Clary Fray played Dusk 9 minutes ago**

**Words With Jocelyn Fray**

**Hello played 13 minutes ago**

***Chat***

Clary F.: Uh mom?

Jocelyn F.: Hi Clary it's me Luke! I just wanted to get updated with today's technology! ^. ^ It's hip! Uh people say hip still right?

Jocelyn F.: Uh hello? Clary?

**Clary Fray resigned the game.**

**Jocelyn Fray wins the game! **

Jocelyn F.: hmm sad face :'(

**A/N: Ok this chapter was a bit rushed. Max is alive because I like him and I wished he didn't die. So he's alive. And in the next 2 chapters Max and Clary will go hang out at Black Friday. I'll even right a Thanksgiving chapter before that. So Clary decides to play matchmaker and set up Maia and Jordan. I wonder how that will work out. Maybe they'll bond over Twilight haha. And Luke was a bit awkward, but he'll get better at acting "hip". So review? The next chapter will be better I promise. My inspiration is very low. Plus I only saw the first Twilight anyway and I'll see Breaking Dawn soon. –Sierra Paige **


	4. Thanksgiving!

Words With Friends TMI Style

Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I'm making this a Thanksgiving chapter then a Black Friday chapter. How I love the Holidays! Hope you all enjoy and have a great and safe Thanksgiving. This will be in Clary's POV. A few more Twilight references because Breaking Dawn was awesome. Except we didn't get to see the end because we went into the wrong showing and was almost late for our cheer game and everyone's parents were mad. Except my mom lol. **

**Clary's POV**

**Words With Maia Roberts**

**Stuffing played 6 seconds ago**

**Score: 79-65**

***chat***

Maia R.: Happy Thanksgiving! But I'm still mad that you took Jordan to Breaking Dawn and didn't tell me that he was coming.

Clary F.: Well you two enjoyed the movie! I know I did.

Maia R.: You kept making pregnant jokes and kept laughing when Edward and Bella were doing "it". **(A/N: That's what I was doing hahahaha!)** Although they were funny xD

Clary F.: Yea I made everyone laugh because Edward is a Bed Breaker! (**A/N: One of my jokes hehe ;) )** So what are you doing this Thanksgiving?

Maia R.: I'm going to grab some dinner at Taki's. Hey how about you invite Jace and the Lightwoods for Thanksgiving? I heard from Luke that your mom was making dressing and some casseroles.

Clary F.: Oh that's a great idea! Thanks Maia. You can come too. Come around 2:00 p.m. ok?

Maia: R.: ok thanks Clary! This means a lot really.

**Clary Fray played gravy 7 minutes ago.**

**Words With Jace Wayland**

**Pie played 2 hours ago**

**Score: 301-314**

***Chat* **

Jace W.: I-I'm behind? Looks like I'll be doing the wiggle out in public soon. Cuz I'm sexy and I know it ;) I went to People's magazine. They admitted that I was sexy but they couldn't change the decision But I'll be a candidate for next year. ;)

Clary F.: … uh yeah…. Anyway do you and Izzy, Alec, and Max want to spend Thanksgiving with us?

Jace W.: Uh we don't celebrate Thanksgiving. It's a mundane holiday…

Clary F.: Who cares? You'll be thankful for the things you have.

Jace W.: Hmmm ok we'll go. And I'm very thankful for you. Love you and see you soon.

Clary F.: Love you too. Come to Luke's apartment at 2:00 p.m.

**Clary Fray played Ham 9 minutes ago.**

**Words With Max Lightwood**

**Score: 123-127**

**Potato was played 57 minutes ago**

***Chat***

Max L.: I'm lazy and listening to the Lazy Song.

Clary F.: Oh I love that song!

Max L.: Do you remember your promise?

Clary F.: Yes tomorrow I'll take you to get some manga. Have you been out in Black Friday?

Max L.: Nope but I heard people fight over clothing, electronics and everything.

Clary F.: I'm one of those people.

Max L.: That's funny Clary.

Clary F.: I'm not joking. So I'll pick you up at noon k?

Max L.: Ok. Should I be scared? Oh and I'll see you at 2:00 p.m. for Thanksgiving dinner. Thanks for the invite.

Clary F.: You're welcome. And yes you should be scared….

**Clary Fray played sauce 8 seconds ago**

**Words With Jordan Kyle**

**Turkey played 30 minutes ago**

**Score: 90-102**

***Chat***

Clary F.: Hey Jordan, Luke wants you to come over for Thanksgiving. Simon and the Lightwoods will be there. There will be meat….

Jordan K.: Ham? Turkey? And Chicken? And Pig?

Clary F.: Yes all that! So you coming at 2:00 p.m.?

Jordan K.: Of course! My mouth is watering already! See you then! Wait is Maia going to be there?

Clary F.: Nope she'll be at Taki's.

Jordan K.: Ok I'll be there.

**Words With Magnus Bane**

**Macaroni played 14 minutes ago**

***Chat***

Magnus B.: I heard from Alec that you're having Thanksgiving and didn't invite me! There's no Thanksgiving without me baby!

Clary F.: Ok ok you can come! Just bring a pig for Jordan. I lied and said we would have pig.

Magnus B.: Are you trying to set up Maia and Jordan again?

Clary F.: yes. They seem to get along at the Twilight movie.

Magnus B.:Woah Woah! Hold up!You saw Breaking Dawn without** ME! **Not inviting to me Thanksgiving is one thing but this is** UNFORGIVABLE! **

Clary F.: Magnus we didn't see the end so I guess next week we can go see it again….

Magnus B.: Yay! I'm so happy! You made me the gayest warlock ever! ;)

Clary F.: O_o

Magnus B.: By "gay" I mean happy.

Clary F.: Uh ok just come at 2:00 p.m. and bring the pig.

Magnus B.: You got it Clare-Bear ;)

**Clary Fray played Holiday 34 minutes ago. **

**A/N: Ok this chapter was a bit rushed but it was good. Next chapter is Black Friday!. I'm going to have fun with that chapter. And thanks to all the people who reviewed and subscribed! It made me feel good. Next chapter will be in Max's POV. And then I'm adding an enemy to the mix. Review! And Happy Thanksgiving! **


	5. Max and Clary's Black Friday Adventure!

WWF TMI Style!

5

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update this past week. I had a lot of drama at cheer and plus I gotta study for finals. And this week has kept me very busy! So I'm very sorry. I'm only going to be able to update on weekends because of school. For a 8****th**** grader I get plenty of homework So here is my belated Black Friday chapter. I'll try to upload another chapter later on today. Again I apologize! **

Max's POV

**Words With Clary Fray **

**Ready was played 15 minutes ago**

**Score 56-79**

***chat***

Max L.: Clary get your butt up and take me to the store!

Clary F.: Max are you sure you wanna go? The stores are chaotic….

Max L.: So I'm going to train to be a shadow hunter soon and if I can't take down crazy people with pepper spray then how can I take down a demon?

Clary F.: Good point. Ok I'm leaving now.

Max L.: Thanks Clare-Bear!

**Clary Fray played shoes 4 seconds ago**

***Later on***

Clary F.: Where are you! I don't see you anywhere! Max!

Max L.: I'm fighting this boy over a comic book. He crushed my glasses and stole my Naruto manga! He's going to pay! :O

Clary F.: Max! Don't do that! Listen just come find me at Dillard's.

Max L.: Not until I get my manga!

Max L.: Clary huh? I stole this kid's ipod touch. Are you like his mom or something? I see you at Dillard's your pretty hot ;)

Clary F.: Who are you!

Max L.: Oops gotta go!

Max L.: Ugh this stupid kid stole my ipod touch! And I got my manga! But I stole it from the store…..

Clary F.: Max just meet me outside. BTW did you tell anyone where you're going?

Max L.: Nope! :D

Clary F.: Max you're an epic fail.

Max L.: Takes one to know one ;)

**Words With Isabelle Lightwood**

**Score 96-98**

**Abscond played 5 hours ago**

***chat* **

Isabelle L.: Max! You've been gone for 5 hours! Where the heck are you!

Max L.: Don't get your thongs in a knot lady.

Isabelle L.: What?

Max L.: Izzy. I was pepper sprayed, pick pocketed, and I beat 3 kids up over manga. So today I became a man!

Isabelle L.: Mom and Dad are worried about you!

Max L.: Did you just ignore my speech?

Isabelle L.: Yes. Yes I did.

Max L.: Piss off! I'm getting a cookie.

**Max Lightwood played Paint 40 seconds ago**

**Words With Alec Lightwood**

**Score 19-7**

***Chat* **

Alec L.: Max where are you?

Clary F.: Being an epic fail with Clary at the food court….

Alec L.: You're with Clary?

Max L.: Yea but her phone died :p So I'm going to eat a cookie. Plus Clary is going to Victoria's Secret and I'm not missing that chance hehe ;)

Alec L.: You're a perverted 10 year old Max!

Max L.: I-I'm 9…..

Alec L.: Oh awkward..

**Max Lightwood played Suck 7 seconds ago**

**Words With Jace Wayland**

**Score 107-105**

**Open played 55 minutes ago.**

***Chat* **

Max L.: Hey I see your girlfriend in a bra xD She's asking my opinion ;)

Jace W.: I'll kill you

Max L.: *girls voice* Oh Max which do you like? The lacy black or lacy RED one? I said the red one hehe

Jace W.: Where are you at?

Max L.: Clary just finished and we are heading back to the institute. I would say "Wish you were there" but I'm glad you weren't.

Jace W.: Max!

Max L.: If things don't work out between you and ginger maybe when I'm older me and her could…. Hehe ;) the rest is your imagination bro.

Jace W.: You seem to be forgetting that I'm 17 and your 11.

Max L.: I'm 9!

Jace W.: Ha! You're not even at double digits yet son!

Max L.: …. I hate you

Jace W.: Love you too Maxy-Poo

**Max Lightwood played dead 3 minutes.**

Jace W.: Oh so scary!

Max L.: Oh just wait and see…. Just wait and see….

**? POV**

As Clary and Max were walking down the street, an eerie present was stalking them. The dark figure found the red head girl interesting. Especially the small boy with glasses. _They could be very useful. Very useful _thought the dark figure. It turned on its heal and left since Clary and Max ( He or She doesn't know their names.) were at the institute. This mysterious figure was about to bring these young Shadow Hunters into a dangerous and deadly game, which it was, determined to win.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Who's this mysterious character? And what does it want with Clary and Max! So Max survived Black Friday and went bra/underwear shopping with Clary haha. He is kind of perverted, but he was saying that to irk Jace. And I'll only be able to update on weekends now. I have my first basketball game this Monday! So I'm nervous about that, because I don't think I'm that good. So maybe tomorrow I'll update. If I don't then expect something next week! Hope y'all enjoyed! **


	6. Sully

WWF TMI Style

6

**A/N: Here is chapter 6! I'm introducing a new enemy. And no it's not Sebastian, Valentine, or Camille. It's this made up character I made up. And I watched Monsters Inc. this morning so I that's where I got my inspiration from ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus has been frustrated lately. There was a player on Words with Friends called Question Mark Man. He would randomly challenge a mundane. If the mundane lost he or she would mysteriously disappear. Then a week after they have gone missing, they turn up in the last place they played Words with Friends. Dead. Yesterday a werewolf was found dead with an Iphone in her hand with the game from "Question Mark Man". He knew the mundane police wouldn't be able to figure it out. But obviously a Downworlder was behind this. He would have to warn everybody.

***Chat to everyone***

**Magnus B.: Everyone if you get a request from Question Mark Man then don't accept. He or She's murdering downworlders now. Shadow Hunters might me next.**

**Jace W.: Ok I'll keep my eyes peeled.**

**Max L.: Got it!**

**Clary F.: Wait if one of us accepts a game from him/her then if we play along can we see if we can track him?**

**Isabelle L.: Not a bad plan Clary.**

**Alec L.: Agreed.**

**Maia R: Ok so if we get a challenge from this weirdo we accept and Magnus can track him? Nice plan.**

**Simon L.: Hmmm maybe it's a warlock**

**Magnus B.: That's what I was thinking. We'll have to alert the Clave.**

**Alec L.: Alright I'll alert them real quick.**

**Magnus B.: Not until you play a word sexy ;)**

**Alec L.: Right back at ya! ;3**

**Jace W.: Could you not flirt? You don't see me flirting with Clary on here. Plus we have a 3 year old in our midst.**

**Max L.: I'M 9 DANG IT! And Clary hasn't responded yet. **

**Isabelle L.: She's probably busy.**

Actually Clary was busy. She was playing someone name Sully. Ever since her and Max's Black Friday Adventure last week she's been playing Sully. Her and Sully talked about everything together. Manga, music, drawing and anything they can think of. Clary and Sully met up several times. He was handsome with his black hair, tan skin, and green, piercing eyes. Clary almost had to remind herself that she was with Jace. Something about Sully was…. Perfect. Who knew clicking Random Opponent would have such great possibilities?

**Clary's POV**

**Words With Sully**

**Battle played 6 minutes ago**

**Score: 98-102**

Clary F.: I'm going to beat you Sully! You're so good! 3 games and you still beat me.

Sully: Heh it's not my fault you suck.. Like a Boss!

Clary F.: Jeez what is up with that saying Sully?

Sully: Nothing. It's just fun to say. Plus it irks people ;)

Clary F.: Well you've got this girl irked big time.

Sully: Like a Boss.

Sully: Have you heard about the deaths of those people that get challenged randomly and die if they lose?

Clary F.: Yea. Hopefully that doesn't happen to us.

Sully: Yea me either. You want to go to Central Park? Then we can catch a movie, maybe some dinner.

Clary F.: Sully. I have a boyfriend. I know I should've told you that sooner, but I can't go on a date with you. I've been so busy seeing you that I hardly speak or see to my boyfriend.

Sully: It's not a date. I just want to see you again. Considering we almost kissed last time ;)

Clary F.: You said you wouldn't speak of that! *blushes* Listen I'll meet you at 4 ok?

Sully: Ok Clary.

**Quiet played 7 seconds ago**

**Jace's POV**

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were going to Central Park to kill some demons. Jace tried to call Clary, but her phone always went to voicemail. Was she avoiding him? After demon hunting he was going to talk to Clary face to face.

**Max's POV**

Max had so much fun when talking to Sully. He clicked Random Opponent last week and he and Sully have been playing ever since. Sully was just so likeable. Max was glad his siblings and parents were out, because he was going to Central Park to meet Sully. Max left the Institute heading to Central Park where he'd meet Sully. He's met Sully several times and he's pretty cool. He even taught Max to skateboard at times. Sully and Max were best friends. And nothing was going to come between that.

**A/N: Wow. Clary might be cheating on Jace with this Sully character? Dang! And Max has a best friend. Wonder what'll happen when Jace sees Max and Clary with Sully. Next chapter will be part story part chat( mostly story). I got Sully off of Monsters Inc. this morning. My favorite movie . It's a shame Clary & Max's parents never taught them about Internet safety. If I don't upload another chapter today then expect one next week. Peace! – Sierra Paige ;3**


	7. The break up and Glam Pie 97

WWF TMI Style!

7

**A/N; Hello! This is chapter 7 which will be part story, part chat. I got Clockwork Prince Wednesday and I'm almost done with it! It's really good. I hate to say it, but I think the Infernal Devices are more interesting than the TMI series. But they're by the same author so who cares . Enjoy! I'd like to thank my reviewers! I'm glad people like this story. **

**Jace POV**

Jace was walking to Central Park with Isabelle and Alec. He didn't want to go demon hunting. Jace wanted to talk to Clary. He needed to know why she was avoiding him. As they approached the park he saw red hair. _Clary_ he thought. Jace ran past Alec and Isabelle, ignoring their protests, and ran to where he saw the red hair. Jace saw Clary. You'd think he'd be excited, but he felt betrayed at what he saw. Clary was kissing another man. Rage took over Jace and he stalked over to Clary and the man. **"What are you doing?" **Jace yelled at Clary and the mystery man. They broke away from eachother quickly. "Jace! What are you doing here?" asked Clary, shocked. "We were going to kill some demons, but instead I see my girlfriend swapping spit with some other guy, who is not as sexy as me!" Jace screeched.

"Who is this Clary? He is incredibly noisy." He put an arm around Clary and pulled her close to him. The man had black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Jace was about to pound the guys face in, but Alec held him back. Isabelle had a look of disgust on her face directed at Clary and the mystery man. "How could you cheat on my brother like this Clary?" Clary stood up and approached the group. "I fell in love with Sully, here." She pointed at Sully sitting down. A huge smirk was on his face. "At first it was just little a flirting on both of our parts, but eventually I fell in love with him. I want to be with him, not you Jace. Sully is _**perfect**_." Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Clary loved him. Now she was with another guy, saying she fell in love with him. Jace felt disgusted with Clary. He broke away from Alec and began to walk away until he turned around. He faced Clary; her green eyes were wide and filled with anger. "Clary" Jace said softly. "You can love that guy all you want, but I have one final question for you. Tell me! Tell me why you're choosing him over me! Tell me!".(**A/N: I stole this line from a show I watched. So I didn't make it up. Just thought I'd inform ya) **Clary looked at him. Her eyes softened and she looked on the edge of crying. "I-I don't know. Please just leave." Jace ran off, still confused over why the girl he fell in love with, the first girl he showed actual cared for would betray him.

***15 minutes later***

Jace was walking in the alleys. He didn't want to go back to the Institute and face Izzy and Alec. He looked at his Ipod touch. He clicked on Words With Friends. "Maybe playing someone will get my mind of off her" thought Jace. He clicked on the app and waited for it to load. Finally it loaded and he had a new game from someone. Glam Pie 97? He clicked on the game and saw there was a message.

**Words With Glam Pie 97**

**Cheater played 15 minutes ago**

**Score: 19-0**

***Chat* **

**Glam Pie 97: Hey Goldilocks. Got your girlfriend. Oops! Ex-Girlfriend, sorry 'bout that. And this annoying 6 year old who claims he's 9. So gullible both of them. Did their parents not tell them about meeting strangers on the internet?*sighs* So yea…. Now to get them back you have to call the Daylighter and he'll tell you the rest. C ya! ;) **

Jace quickly dialed Simon's number and he hoped nothing bad happened to Clary or Max.

**A/N: I'm leaving you there this week. I don't think I did a great job but oh well. Next chapter will be in Simon's POV. Everything will be explained then. So have a Happy Holidays. All this week were studying for finals, which is next week then Winter Break! Then I can update more! Peace ;) **


	8. Please Don't hurt him Please!

WWF TMI Style

8

**A/N: I'm sorry it took forever for me to update! I've been busy with finals and I just finished my last one yesterday. So in this chapter you'll learn the truth about Sully. I had writers block for about a week now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pumped up kicks and It girl. **

**Simon's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rick! Where are you going"? I asked. " I'm leaving the city for a while. I'll be back. Just tell Clary I said goodbye. I promise to come back soon." Rick walked off and that was the last time I saw him. Until last week. _

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, better run, better run, out run my gun….**_

I really need to change my ringtone I thought. I picked up the phone.

**Simon: Hello? **

**Jace: Ok Bloodsucker you have some explaining to do. Where is Clary and who's Sully?**

**Simon: Rick- I mean Sully was my friend from my freshman year. He was a ladies man and all the girls had huge crushes on him. So the guys at our school bullied him. I was his only friend. I learned his dad beat him and his mom all the time. Then one day his house burned down and his dad died. Then his mom didn't want to be near him so she left the city, or so I was told. Sully liked Clary a lot, and I think Clary liked him too. She was devastated when he left since he didn't tell her goodbye. It wasn't until last week that he came back to New York. The reason his house burned was because he found out he was a warlock. dyed. According to him his dad was beating him and out of rage Sully engulfed the house into a huge flame. His mom thought he was a freak, so she actually killed herself, because she couldn't believe she gave birth to a 'monster'. So he left New York and now he's back. He dyed his hair black, so that's why Clary and I didn't recognize him. Sully probably took Clary and cast a spell on her too. **

**Jace: Where would he be hiding?**

**Simon: Listen I'll come over to the Institute in a few minutes and I'll show you instead.**

I hung up the phone. I laid back on my bed thinking about Sully. Clary and I were his only friends. He didn't cause the deaths of those people did he? No. Sully was- is too nice. He wouldn't harm anyone. I just hope Clary is ok. I jotted a quick note to Jordan, and left the apartment. In 10 minutes I was at the Institute. Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Jace were there. They had the most furious looks on their faces. Isabelle came up to me and smacked me. "How come you didn't tell us this earlier Simon Lewis!" she yelled. I was about to respond, but she cut me off. "Don't even bother. Just show us where this Sully guy is so I can get my little brother back." I got up and I started down the road. We were getting near the ocean. Along the ocean there was a warehouse that Clary, Sully, and I spent the night in one time. The building had some furniture and a small T.V. It was 2 stories tall. I called Clary's phone, knowing Sully would pick it up.

***Clary's POV**

"**You can be my It Girl. Baby you're the shh girl. Loving you could be a crime."**

Clary heard her phone ring. Max was on the bed next to her sleeping. On the T.V. some reality show was on. Some women cussing each other out and about to hit each other. Stupid yet entertaining. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D. Why was Simon calling her? She didn't want to answer the phone so she declined the call and went on Words With Friends.

**Words With Simon Lewis**

**Future played 6 days ago**

**Score: 90-54**

***Chat***

Clary F.: Hey I'm at the hideout you can come in through the back. Sully is here. He wants to talk to you ASAP. C ya.

After Clary put away her Iphone Sully came in with vanilla ice cream. She thanked him and Sully and Clary sat down on the bed eating ice cream flipping channels. "Sully you never told me if you kidnapped me or not. And it's so funny that I didn't recognize you at first because you died your hair black" Clary said, breaking the silence. "There's something I need to tell you Clary. I took you and Max because I still love you and Max feels like a little brother to me. I'm so lonely Clare Bear. My parents are dead; I don't have any friends except you and Simon. I cast a spell on you to make you fall in love with me and break up with Goldilocks. Some warlocks and I also were the ones to cause the deaths of those mundanes. I thought the mundanes could be my friend, but they just tried running away. So I killed them on accident, honestly. You probably think I'm a freak. A Monster actually, just like my mother thought. I'm truly sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to be lonely." Tears were running down Sully's face. He tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming. Clary took her fingers and wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying silly? I won't leave you. Of course I'll have to go home and explain everything about why I left, but I'll visit you every day and so will Max. Sully sniffled "R-really?". Clary chuckled "Of course. I don't care whether you're a warlock and all the stuff you've done. I'll stay with you." Sully wrapped Clary into a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him. "Clary I-". Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. A furious and worried Jace, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle were standing in the doorway. Max awoke from his slumber and yawned. "Is it my turn on Words With Friends Sully?" Max put on his glasses and took in everything around him. "Oh hi Izzy, Alec, and Jace." Isabelle ran over to Max and gave him a big bear hug. "I thought something horrible happened to you!" Max sighed "Why are girls so emotional?" he asked to no one in particular. Jace had a seraph blade in his hands that was glowing brightly. "We heard everything Sully. We know you were involved in the death of those mundanes. In other words we can kill you for breaking the Law." Sully stood up and said "Do as you wish. I have nothing to live for." Jace was about to charge forward and stab Sully, but Clary got in front of him. Tears were coming down her face. Her green eyes were growing brightly. She sniffled and said "Please. Don't hurt him. Please!"

**A/N: And I'm ending the chapter there because I have no more inspiration. This chapter is pretty confusing I know. I thought of it at the last second so I'm sorry. If you have any questions PM me. Clary didn't recognize Sully at first until he told her. So Sully has quite a tragic past and his name is Rick too. Next chapter will be up later but have a Happy Holiday! I might make a filler chapter in this story just for Christmas. **


	9. What's a Hobbit?

**A/N: Ok, I'm super sorry for not updating since December! It's been a very long time! I actually got distracted on other fanfics and I am writing about 10 stories now. So this one was a last on the list. I got the new book City of Lost Souls and I remembered that I left this all alone! So, I'll update this more now! This is my first fanfic and I won't leave it unfinished. Plus my writing skills have improved a lot! So, thanks for the reviews and I'm very sorry for not updating!**

**I hope y'all are still with me! D:**

***(January 1, 2012)***

***Clary's POV***

**Words with Isabelle Lightwood**

**Poof played 12 minutes ago.**

**Score: 76-92**

***Chat***

Isabelle L.: Clary? Are you ok?

Clary F.: Yes, I'm fine.

Isabelle L.: No, you're not. Sully was just killed by the Clave today in Idris. They let Simon go to be there with him.

Clary F.: I couldn't face Sully even in death. I'm sorry I have to go…

Isabelle L.: Ok, Clary. And I'm sorry once again, but you should really see Jace again…

Clary turned off her Iphone. It was New Year's Day and Sully was just executed. What a great way to ring in the New Year! Having your best friend executed by the Clave for murder.

After Clary had protected Sully from being killed, the Clave came and took Sully, Clary, and Max in for questioning in Idris. They were put on trial by the Mortal Sword. Clary and Max were dismissed, but Sully was convicted of murder of mundanes. He was to be put to death. Jocelyn and Luke wouldn't let Clary go to see it. Maryse and Robert also took Max back home, against his many protests.

So, on New Year's Day, Sully was dead and the warlocks who also caused the deaths of the other mundanes were still out there and being tracked by the Clave. Clary wanted to go, but her mother refused to have Clary involved.

**Words With Max Lightwood**

**Gone played 3 minutes ago**

**Score: 13-27**

***Chat***

Max L.: Wow, I thought I would be happy to be beating you for once. I miss hanging out with you though. And Sully.

Clary F.: Yea we should go to the mall again. But you are not to leave my side and get into fights, ok?

Max L.: That kid jacked my manga! I had every right to be pissed! :O

Clary F.: Language, Max. Language.

Max L.: Hey, Clary. I've been meaning to ask you this, but I want to find the other warlocks who caused this! Please, Clary. I feel like we should do it for closure for us and Sully. Sully had been a victim all his life and it's not fair he got mixed up with something so dangerous.

Clary F.: *sighs* Max, you do know how dangerous this will be? We don't have enough experience to go after rouge warlocks. But I'll do it for Sully.

Max L.: Thanks Clare Bear! I love you so much! :D When should we leave?

Clary F.: Max, it's still winter time. We won't survive this cold weather. How about we just wait till Spring starts? You did mention to me one time that your training would start in March, right?

Max L.: Ok, Clary! It's a deal. For Sully.

Clary F.: For Sully.

***Simon's POV**

**Words with Hobbit8787**

**Game played 6 seconds ago**

**Score: 7-0**

Simon L.: Um, do I know you?

Hobbit8787: You will soon. I'm one of the warlocks responsible for the deaths of the mundanes. It's so shameful Sully died tonight…

Simon L.: So you are the one responsible for this! Your one of the reasons Sully was executed!

Hobbit8787: Daylighter, Sully carved his own path. He chose to do what he did. Now, he's dead.

Simon L.: I'll report you to the Clave. You won't get away with this.

Hobbit8787: hahaha! This, Daylighter, is my game! I make the rules and I made it deadly.

Simon L.:What the hell is a hobbit?

Hobbit8787: Does no one appreciate good literature anymore? D:

Simon L.: ... nerd...

**Simon Lewis resigned the game.**

Hobbit8787: Oh, you'll come around ;) and u calling a nerd? :/

**A/N: Ok, this is getting good, huh? I actually enjoyed writing this chapter! I'll update more I promise! Sorry for the long wait! I really do feel like a butthole! I went and re-read all my chapters and I realized how great this story is! So once again I'm sorry! Please Review! **

**Updated: May 10, 2012 **

**5 months? Holy cow that's long! **


	10. ON HIATUS

**A/N: I made a decision regarding this story. I enjoyed writing this story, but I honestly don't want to write it anymore. It was good while it lasted. I hate leaving a story like this, but it has to be done. **

** I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. The story may pick up again during the summer or during the school year. I'm honestly not sure. **

** Thank you all for the reviews and encouragements! I truly appreciate them. I'm very sorry to stop this story. **

** Check my profile and you can see what stories I'll be keeping up. Thank you all again! **

**Updated: June 11, 2012**


	11. DISCONTINUED, BUT WILL BE REWRITTEN!

**A/N: Ok, I am discontinuing this. But I will rewrite this fanfic in November because that is when I orginally posted it. Thanks for the reviews, but I hated how I made Sully die. Hell, why did I add him?**

**This was my first story and now that I have more experience I think I can make this story a million times better than before. So, look for the new rewritten version. **

**However, I will keep Clary and Max's Black Friday adventure! **

**Thanks for my reviewers and my supporters of this story! I appreciate it a lot. **

**Also, Saturday I will be posting a Mortal Instuments One-shot to celebrate my one year on Fanfiction! **

**Thanks again!**

**Updated: August 9, 2012**


End file.
